Dreams You Don't Wake Up From Eventually Become Sa
by Of-The-Crow
Summary: Rukia finally confesses hre feeling for Ichigo. Will things work out? Will she find out an embarassing fact about herself? Find outDreams You Don't Wake Up From Eventually Become Sadness
1. The Dream

**Dreams You Don't Wake Up From Eventually Become Sadness**

[IchiRuki[HitsuOC

Chapter 1

Rukia Kuchiki slowly climbed in to her bed. It had been a long day of hollow slaying and random people with weird faces dying. She had just barely escaped death, but, right now, all that Rukia wanted was some sleep. She laid her head down on her pillow and quickly fell asleep.

Rukia's Dream

All that was heard was the _pitter-patter _of Rukia's feet on the sidewalk. She was running to Ichigo's house to tell him something. A Hell Butterfly had appeared in front of her while she was buying a magazine. The message was "We need you, Kurosaki, and one other to come to Soul Society. Report to Ukitake-taicho when you arrive." When she had reached Ichigo's house she took off her shoes and ran to his room. She opened the door and Ichigo and Hailey were sitting on the ground playing cards.

"I WIN! Ha! I beat you, Ichi-nii!" Hailey yelled.

Hailey had started living in the bottom half of Ichigo's closet. She was a shinigami also, but she was an orphan. Ichigo and Rukia had seen her fighting a hollow so Ichigo took her in.

"Rukia, I thought you were at the store," Ichigo said.

"I was, but I got a Hell Butterfly and it said that we have to go to Soul Society and bring someone else with us."

"What for?" Hailey asked.

"I don't know, but we have to leave immediately," Rukia said.

"Well, I guess I'm up for an adventure."

"Beat them up, Ichi-nii!" Hailey shouted, spreading the cards around the room.

Ichigo's drawer opened a bit and Kon popped out.

"Ichigo, me, and Hailey are coming, not you, Kon," Rukia said.

Hailey grabbed Kon and hugged him. "We'll be back for you, Kon-chan, be careful!"

"Take me with you, nee-chan!" Kon had apparently gotten close to Hailey so that he didn't have to get stomped on by Rukia or Ichigo. They were like best friends, but on the way out Rukia and Ichigo both stepped on Kon to shut him up and prevent him from following them. Hailey waved goodbye to Kon and closed the door.

Rukia opened the portal to Soul Society along with Ichigo and her friend, Hailey, from the Real World. They walked around Seireitei awhile until Hailey stopped them and pointed at a white-haired boy who was talking to a couple of adults that looked much older than him.

"Rukianee-chan, who's that over there? I wanna go talk to him," Hailey said flatly.

Rukia looked over at the place that Hailey was pointing at. "That's the 10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushirou. I don't think that you should go talk to him. He can get very . . . irritated at times. He'd go mad by the likes of you . . ." Rukia muttered under her breath.

"Oh yeah? Is he trying to be mature and all that blah-blah-blah stuff? I'll make it so that he smiles at everyone in Seireitei," Hailey said smiling with her hands out wide. "I'll ask kindly or do it by force."

"Poor Toushirou, he got stuck with the lunatic," Ichigo said as Hailey skipped off towards Hitsugaya. "So, Rukia, what do we do first?"

"Well, the letter from Ukitake-taicho says that we have to confirm our mission instructions with him. C'mon, I'll show you the way." Rukia and Ichigo weaved in and out of people and passed by Hailey. Hitsugaya was trying to get Hailey to stop hugging him.

"That girl will never learn," Rukia said. They had reached the 13th Division base and entered. Rukia and Ichigo walked to Ukitake's room and opened the door. Rukia quickly got down on her knees and bowed her head while Ichigo leaned on the door with a straight face.

"Ukitake-taicho, we have come to get our instructions from you so that we can continue on our mission." Rukia then raised her head. Ukitake nodded in approval and proceeded in giving them their instructions. Once they had left, Rukia told Ichigo the instructions again since he had one of the most confused faces she had ever seen.

"Look, we're supposed to go to the Soukyoku and fight off the Arrancar that appear. If Aizen comes and happens to have the Orb of Distortion then we defeat him, take it, and give it to Mayuri-taicho. Got it?" Rukia said. Apparently she could still see little question marks flying around Ichigo's head.

"Just us? We're supposed to fight all of those Arrancar alone?" Ichigo asked.

"No, because we'll have Hailey with us and I think that she can easily surpass your strength. She's only twelve and has mastered Bankai without ever coming to the Academy. She's scary strong and her reiatsu could bust a whole building down. I don't want to even mention her zanpakutou. Do you think we'll be safe now?"

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. She's stronger than me, so what. But still, out of all of the captains couldn't we at least get Hitsugaya on our side?"

"Well, you guessed right. They appointed Hitsugaya to help us out whenever we need it. So we're completely covered by three of our strongest people."

"Three? Who's the third?" Ichigo asked.

"Me, of course. You're still a seedling who hasn't mastered all of his power yet," Rukia said as she smiled devilishly at Ichigo.

"HEY, don't make fun of me, shorty!" Ichigo shouted.

"Don't call me shorty, carrot-head!" Rukia yelled as she and Ichigo rambled on in the streets of Seireitei. Meanwhile, Hailey was still trying to convince Toushirou to like her. She had followed him to his office and was begging for his acceptance.

"To-chan, if I do all of your paperwork correctly, will you at least hold my hand?" Hailey said.

"It's Hitsugaya-taicho and no, you can't do the papers nor will I hold your hand."

Hailey put on one of the cutest puppy faces and somehow Toushirou caved so Hailey got down to work. In thirty minutes flat, she had finished and was sprawled out on the couch of the 10th Squad office waiting for Toushirou to come back. When the door opened Hailey ran and hugged the person at the threshold. That person looked down and said, "What are you doing?" Hailey looked up and saw that it wasn't Toushirou, but an older lady with orange hair in a Shinigami uniform, but without the captain part.

Hailey said, "Who are you?"

The lady answered, "I'm 10th Squad Lieutenant, Rangiku Matsumoto. And who are you?"

"I'm To-chan's girlfriend!" Hailey answered. Matsumoto's eyes went wide and she tried to suppress a giggle. She immediately ran off to who knows where and Hailey called out, "Bye, onee-chan!" Hailey looked down the left side of the hallway and saw Toushirou walking towards the office.

He said, "What are you doing?" with an edge to his voice.

"Waiting for you to come back and check my work, To-chan." A small pulse appeared on Toushirou's head and he headed into the office with Hailey right behind him. He sat down at his desk with a fresh new pile of papers beside him. He pulled up the stack that Hailey had done and looked over it quickly. He sat frozen in his seat and looked up at Hailey who was standing by his side. She smiled and gave him the peace sign.

"You filed every single one of them correctly with not one mistake. How did you—"

"My prize?" Hailey said holding out her hand. Hitsugaya took her hand and Hailey led him out the door and into the streets of Seireitei. Nanao and Yachiru were absently passing by.

"So Matsumoto was right, the young's captain's got himself a girlfriend. Poor Hinamori," Nanao said. Hitsugaya had heard this and let go of Hailey's hand. He flash stepped out of Nanao and Yachiru's view with Hailey chasing him and calling his name.


	2. Soul Society

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Rukia and Ichigo had finished fighting and weren't talking to each other. A few moments of silence later, Rukia sighed and said, "I guess we should go get Hailey and Toushirou now, right?" Ichigo barely nodded. He was probably still mad about the comment she had made, 'No wonder you're always acting like an idiot! That definitely proves that you're related to your father.'

Once they had made it to the bottom of the hill Toushirou came a few seconds later dragging Hailey, who was clutching his arm, with him. Rukia and Ichigo looked down at her, but shrugged it off. They slowly climbed the hill with Hailey in front walking briskly. When they had reached the top the remains of the broken Soukyoku lay astray on the ground.

"This place looks bigger than it used to be," Hailey said with a little frown on her face. "So, when does the battle start? I wanna get this over with and play with To-chan a little more." Toushirou glared at her while Rukia and Ichigo giggled.

Rukia said, "She actually got him a nickname," but during their little chat a rip in the sky had appeared. Six of the Arrancar had come out; Aizen, Gin, Tousen, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Yammi.

Hailey smiled and screamed, "They're here! Choose your pick because I wanna take on 3 of them!"

"Three?" Yammi said. "I'll beat you in a second, pipsqueak!"

"Try me," Hailey said calmly. Her eyes flickered red as her true self was about to come out.

While two other Arrancar sped off after Hailey, Hitsugaya ended up with Tousen, the Retarded Bringer of Justice.

"I don't know why you're showing your face here again, Tousen, but we will not let you disgrace our city anymore! Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru! (Ice Ring)" Hitsugaya called and a completely solid ice dragon erupted from his sword.

Hailey pointed and yelled, "Good luck To-chan! Beat him to a pulp!" This time Hitsugaya smiled a bit and had a little more confidence in himself.

"Wait!" Hailey ran up to him and gave him a small kiss. "A kiss for good luck!" Hitsugaya smiled and charged at Tousen while Rukia looked up at Gin.

"Ichimaru, your treachery against Soul Society is unforgivable." Rukia said.

"Oh? And what are you going to do about it, Rukia-chan?" he said as his reiatsu exploded.

Rukia took out her sword and yelled, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki! (Sleeve of White Snow)" Her sword had tuned into a pure white, from the tip to the ribbon hanging off the hilt, sword that Rukia held in her hands as she ran at Gin.

Ichigo gave her a thumbs up and looked towards Aizen. "I guess it's down to us two. Ready to fight, Aizen?"

"What happened to being formal to your elders?" he said. "If you are aiming to get this," he said as he pulled the Orb of Distortion out of his pocket, "then I'm going to have to teach you some manners myself!"

"Bankai!" Ichigo yelled. Zangetsu changed from an overly sized sword to a slender black sword with a chain hanging off the hilt. Ichigo and Aizen ran full speed at each other and the fight had begun, although, Ichigo still didn't get why only them four fighting. Rukia, Hailey, Ichigo, and Hitsugaya were all ready to fight to the death.

This would decide it all!


	3. Battle to the Finish!

Chapter 3

Rukia was keeping up with most of Gin's attacks, but didn't look like she was doing too well. Ichimaru had that stupid smile stuck on his face twisting and turning with every move he made. It was starting to irritate Rukia so she yelled, "First Dance, White Moon!" She drew a circle around herself in the air and it appeared on the ground. The circle started to glow and Ichimaru, a bad move in fact, jumped into the air without knowing the true meaning of her command. All at once everything from the ground upwards in the circle froze (except Rukia, of course) and Ichimaru was left frozen solid. His body crumpled into little shards of ice and fell to the ground. The circle disappeared and Rukia sheathed her sword.

"That was too easy." Rukia looked around at the others. They didn't seem to be having such a hard time, except for Hitsugaya. Maybe Ichigo was right, they probably should have gotten another captain, but, then again, Hailey wouldn't have allowed it. Rukia chuckled to herself. 'That girl's too clingy,' she thought. But, then again, what about her and Ichigo? Hadn't they been friends for a long time now? And perhaps, by chance, they might have developed feelings for each other. Maybe she could tell Ichigo how she had felt for a while now and see how he felt back. Maybe fate would bring them together and―

"Hey, what are you looking over there for? You should be concentrating on your opponent!" Ichimaru yelled. Rukia looked up. 'What? Sode no Shirayuki froze him and he crumbled to the ground!'

"I borrowed a doll from Aizen. Just like the one he used to forge his death," he said as he slowly descended. "That was a nice technique you used there. I would have been a goner there, but now I don't have to hold back!" The fight was still on.

Turning to Hitsugaya, "What's wrong? Don't you want to wipe off my disgrace from Seireitei's walls and people?" Tousen said. Hitsugaya breathed hard. There were various scratches and a few wounds all over his body that refused to stop bleeding. He had gone into Bankai which was fading away by the minute. He had to finish this quickly or else he was done for. Hyourinmaru was slowly drifting around Hitsugaya as if protecting him from Tousen if he were to make a surprise attack. Hitsugaya looked down at his hands. They were strewn with blood. A short distance away from them Yammi was laying face down possibly dead in his blood with gashes all over his body. He looked up at Tousen who only had a couple of scratches around his arms. What was protecting him that made Hitsugaya look so weak? His sword? No. His attacks? Probably not. His reiatsu? Yes! That was it. He had to prevent him from using his reiatsu as a shield.

Tousen had figured out that Hitsugaya was planning an attack and took this time to make an attack of his own.

"Hitsugaya, you leave too much of an interlude between your attacks which makes you vulnerable to anything I do. While you stand there thinking I could have already thought of something to kill you with in one swift move. Smash his limbs, Suzumushi," Tousen said. Suzumushi vibrated for a second and Tousen moved the blade around him in a circle. A trail appeared and turned into thousands of swords. Hitsugaya didn't have enough time to move; the swords rained down on him stabbing him everywhere (except for his head). Hitsugaya yelled in agony and dropped to the ground on his knees. Eleven knives were pierced through his body, the rest were all stuck in the ground around him. He coughed up some blood and watched as it splashed to the ground in slow motion. He couldn't breathe anymore. Maybe this would be the end.

"Goodbye, Hailey . . . Hinamori," he said as he dropped down in a pool of blood.

Hailey felt Toushirou's reiatsu disappear. "To-chan!" This was the first time that she could feel the rain pelting down on her as the deafening sound filled her ears. Hailey had taken her fight a long way from the Soukyoku hill so that she wouldn't hurt anyone in her form. She flash stepped a distance away, but Ulquiorra and Grimmjow stopped her from going any farther. Ulquiorra had a big gash across his forehead dripping blood while Grimmjow had slashes all over his torso. He had been coughing up blood continuously and seemed like he was having trouble breathing. "Brothers—"

"We are no longer your brothers. You have betrayed us and you are now, and will be forever, our enemy," Ulquiorra said. Hailey was, a little while ago part of the Arrancar herself. Aizen had taken her in when she was younger, seeing as how she had so much power, and made her one of his own (This will be explained in another story so just wait). Hailey had been fighting in the real world and that was when Ichigo and Rukia had found her. Hailey had never told them about this. She had then been kicked out of Las Noches and forced to live with Ichigo and Rukia. Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Luppi, Ilfort, and Yammi had been her favorites so she called them her brothers. They had gone on missions together and now it was her duty to kill them. Renji had killed Ilfort. Hitsugaya had almost killed Luppi. Yammi was dead and Grimmjow was almost dead.

"Let me go, please. Ulquiorraonii-chan, Grimmjowonii-chan, I don't wanna kill you, too."

"The only way you can get past us is if you kill us. Either way, someone is going to die," Ulquiorra said.

Hailey was worried, but she quickly frowned and unsheathed her sword. "Prepare to die. Come with the wind and scatter with the rain! Burn all in your path, Towa no Hanatama (Eternal Flower Jewel)!" She yelled. A burst of flames erupted from her sword as her eyes turned from orange to a deep red. Small, sharp breezes of winds twisted around the blade. The cross-guard folded over the top of the hilt in the shape of a rose while coming out of it was a diamond carved to look like water splashing out. At the end of the hilt were two rings, one yellow, the other pink, and a purple ribbon flowing out behind them. In the middle of the blade were one blue diamond, one pure white diamond, and one red diamond that were all dull-colored.

Hailey wrote in the air "wind" with her sword and everything on it turned silver and blue. She made vigorous slashes in the air and they flew at Grimmjow slicing him up in every place they hit. "Kamaitachi, wind as sharp as knives." Grimmjow kneeled on the ground coughing even more. Blood poured out of his chest and discolored the grass. He muttered something that Hailey couldn't hear and coughed some more. She slowly walked towards him and brought her head close to his ear. "I don't want you interfering so I'll make this quick." She put her fingers on his head and whispered, "Dos (same as cero, but faster and twice as powerful)." A bluish ball of reiatsu was forming at her hand. Grimmjow's eyes went wide. "I made this myself, Grimmjow. Have fun in Hell." The ball exploded and Grimmjow was gone. All that was left was the fragment of his mask and his sword. Hailey looked up at Ulquiorra. He hadn't said anything while she was killing Grimmjow. "You're next, Ulquiorra!"

The mask that Aizen had given her was now clearly visible and seemed like it was laughing in pleasure of finally being used.

"I guess it can't be helped." Ulquiorra closed his eyes and said, "Sound, Hisomeiekoumori (Hidden Bat)." A sharp piercing sound broke out from the end of his sword. The sound filled the forest they were standing in and seemed like it stopped the rain. Hailey couldn't feel the rain anymore, but she could feel the smallest bit of reiatsu coming from Hitsugaya. 'So he isn't dead!' she thought to herself, but first she had to finish this with Ulquiorra. She wrote "fire" in the air with her sword. This time everything except the blade turned a fiery red, orange, and yellow. Hailey moved at an unseen speed and slashed Ulquiorra three times. With each hit a line of fire bursted from the sword. When the smoke had cleared, Hailey saw that she hadn't hit Ulquiorra at all. He was standing in the exact same spot blocking Hailey's recent attack.

"Hisomeiekoumori increases my sense of hearing so I don't need to see you. I can hear you coming and block your attack. Although, the fire coming out of your sword helps too," he said. Hailey frowned and jumped back. She and Ulquiorra flash stepped around blocking each other's attacks while getting small scratches here and there.

"You've improved, Hailey, but you're not good enough to beat me," Ulquiorra said as he shot his reiatsu through his sword and pushed Hailey back.

"Ulquiorraonii-chan, I don't want to do this, but there's someone I have to save. I'm going to kill you and stay with the other shinigami. This is the last time I'm going to be with you so don't hold back! Fight me with everything you've got and I will too!" Hailey let out all of her reiatsu and ran at Ulquiorra. That deafening sound could still be heard and her ears were bleeding from the pitch, but she continued on. 'To-chan, don't be dead, I'm coming for you.'

"Scream, Hisomeiekoumori," Ulquiorra said. His blade bent in half and curled over as a new blade came out from the cross-guard. He slashed at the air horizontally and vertically many times. The sound waves that he shot from his sword filled the forest. The rain was coming down even harder and collided with Ulquiorra's attack increasing the sound which was killing Hailey's ears. The waves were cutting her up from head to feet, but she couldn't stop now. She wrote "water" in the air with her sword and it turned aqua blue. "Ripping Waves!" Hailey spun around twice as water flowed out of the tip of her swords and followed her. Then she pointed the sword at Ulquiorra a small distance away and thousands of gallons of water spewed out of the tips of her swords. They caught Ulquiorra and threw him around giving him slices and hacking away at his bare flesh. The water returned to Hailey's sword refilling the blue diamond as she sheathed it.

Ulquiorra lay on the ground motionless. Her eyes turned back to their normal orange color. She walked over to him, but suddenly felt a stab of pain. She looked down and Ulquiorra's sword was impaled in her stomach. She fell to her knees as blood spurted out. Ulquiorra's outstretched arm went limp and fell. Hailey raised his head up to her face. She kissed his forehead and said, "You gave it your all and I did too because you were my favorite. Hadou no Sen, Hitoe Isshi no Eimin (Destructive art 1000, Single String of Death)." A short string of power emitted from her fingers killed Ulquiorra in a split second. She let go of him as it hit and he fell. Her tattered ribbons keeping her hair in two ponytails dropped to the ground as she quickly turned and ran away towards the Soukyoku Hill. Everything was happening in slow motion. Had she really killed them? Were they actually dead? 'I'm . . . fr—' Hailey couldn't finish her sentence. Being trapped her whole life by the people she loved; she knew the meaning of freedom and trapped better than anyone else. She had never been out of her heart's imprisonment. Tears obscured her vision as she flash stepped away from the scene and remembered when she was back in Las Noches. She had made everyone laugh. Aizen even let her drink some of the beer, but then she passed out and Luppi carried her to her room. One time she had slept in Ulquiorra's bed after a drink which had resulted with her getting beat up by him. She used to be so hyper and get along with everyone. Now, she couldn't think about them. They were her family and now most of them were dead. The rain seemed like it would never stop pouring in her heart. Rain and thunder clouded her thoughts as she ran to the top of the hill.


	4. Hailey's Heart

Chapter 4

"To-chan!" Hitsugaya laid face-down on the ground in a pool of blood. Hailey turned him over and held his head in the way she did Ulquiorra. She lay him back down and looked at Tousen.

"Were Grimmjow and Ulquiorra defeated that quickly? Maybe I have underestimated you and now it is my duty of justice to wipe you and your sins off the face of the earth," Tousen said.

Hailey stood up and unsheathed her sword. "Bloom, Joushou no Hanatama (Invincible Flower Spirit). Bankai." Her sword doubled itself and vines sprouted from the ends entwining with her wrists. On the side of her head, instead of her hollow mask, was a small purple rose with vines connected to her hair.

"This will be easy. Smash her limbs, Suzumushi." Kaname repeated the movement that he had done to take down Hitsugaya and the blades started falling. He could hear the crack of bones breaking and blood spurting out. When the last of the blades had dropped there was nothing but an abnormally huge flower in Hailey's place. It receded back to its original spot and revealed Hailey standing in the exact same spot. She sliced the air and held her swords at her sides. She ran again at an unseen speed and sliced Kaname across the chest. She continued this until he could leak no more blood all the while laughing out loud at his stupidity. "This was fun Kaname, I'm sorry we can't fight anymore. Goodbye." She pointed at his heart and muttered, "Dos." He too was blasted into the oblivion and all that was left was his sword. She had taken Grimmjow and Ulquiorra's sword and now took Tousen's sword. She kneeled beside Hitsugaya and hugged him praying for him to get better because now, he was all that she had left. She had just met him and already he was dying on her. The rain was pouring harder than ever in her heart.


	5. Rukia's Heart

Chapter 5

Rukia had been fighting for a while now and had a bunch of wounds. Ichimaru was also in the same state as Rukia. Maybe he wasn't as strong as she thought he would be. His smile was slowly fading away with each hit he took and was nearly gone.

Rukia had been thinking about it, but maybe when the fight was over she could talk to Ichigo and tell him how she felt. Maybe that would be the time to tell him.

"White Ripple!" A massive wave of ice flew at Gin and scraped his arm hard as he jumped.

"Shinso!" Ichimaru's sword extended and shot at Rukia grazing her cheek, leaving a scratch. Rukia jumped off the hill and hid behind a nearby tree. Coincidencially, Ichigo was on the other side and bumped into Rukia.

"Rukia!"

"Ichigo!" They said at the same time.

Maybe fate had answered Rukia's wish . . . This was her only time to tell him.

"Um . . . Ichigo, say if one of us were to die during this battle . . . there was something I wanted to tell you, preferably before the battle ended."

"Yeah, so what is it?" Ichigo said panting hard and looking back at the other side of the tree searching for Aizen. He didn't seem too interesting in what Rukia was saying.

"Well, we've been friends for a long time and I've been living in your closet possibly observing you through the small crack in the door, and I think that I have—"

"Just spit it out already," Ichigo said turning his head, not knowing the seriousness of the atmosphere and what Rukia was about to tell him.

"I love you." Ichigo and everything around him had gone oddly silent. He looked calmly at Rukia and gave her a small smile. All of a sudden, Ichigo forced himself to Rukia's lips. She got caught up in the sudden moment and hugged Ichigo's sweaty back. When had the rain felt so happy? Finally, the light that Rukia's world had yearned for was shining brightly and she cherished this, right here, right now, with all her life. This was the moment that she had been waiting for since the day she met him. Her dream had come true and just like that it was over. Ichigo broke the kiss and smiled at Rukia.

"There's no way in hell that I would die just by fighting that idiot, Aizen. Not with all of the things that I'm looking forward to, like you. And I doubt that you'll die either, so don't go thinking like that. I'll see you later!" He said as he flash stepped away looking for Aizen. Rukia melted, but quickly regained her structure as Gin floated down looking slightly insane. His hair was messed up, he had scratches and bruises and exposed veins all over his body, and he was overdoing his smile.

"You idiot! Ya shouldn't go runnin' off with your boyfriend like that! I'm gonna finish you right now!" He yelled. Ichimaru had a mad look in his eyes and was clearly being oblivious to the fact that his anger had taken him over. "Shoot ta kill, Shinso!"

Gin's sword was just feet away from Rukia.

"White Ripple!" Rukia put all of her reiatsu into this last attack and froze Ichimaru's sword. Once Gin had realized that he was losing the attack was starting to crawl up his arm.

"No! I can't die here!" He yelled as he stumbled over himself trying to escape from the ice. His trademark smile had been wiped off his face. Now his pure red eyes shown in fear and his eyebrows parted in a worried expression. The ice enclosed is body as he screamed his last, "NO!"

Rukia walked up to where his frozen body was as leaned close to his ear. "The face of a pathetic man. Those who are controlled by their anger die unnecessary, pathetic deaths." The rain pounded harder as Rukia walked around in search of Ichigo. A sudden burst of reiatsu knocked Rukia off her feet. That absolutely had to be Ichigo, only he would be able to produce something that big. Rukia pitter-pattered through the few trees that stood before her and ran up the hill to the top of the Soukyoku Hill.

She arrived just in time to hear Aizen say, "Cero," and watch the explosion.

Through the red haze she could hear the muffled words of Ichigo say, "I love you, Rukia, so save me." She watched his crumpled body fall to the ground. She couldn't move, the words repeated over and over again in her head, "So save me," again and again, but she knew that they weren't real. Nothing was real anymore. Her whole life was just a trick being played on her. All of those people dying were just pranks. The tears running down her face where just a mockery. She running to him and trying to shake him alive was just a tease. Ichigo being dead was . . . reality.

She was no longer in control of her body. She picked him up and ran away from Aizen and to the other side of the hill where Hailey was draped over Hitsugaya protecting his frayed body. It felt like Rukia was still kneeling, looking at Ichigo whose eyes stared right back up at hers. She was running to who knows where. Her legs couldn't go anymore, but if she stopped she would never be able to go again. She would die right there and what good would that do? She had to keep running until she reached her destination.

Rukia laid Ichigo next to Hitsugaya and watched Hailey slowly raised her head. Her long, brown hair fell over her face and to her sides. Her usual happy face had died and rotted. Now in its place was a solemn face that looked like it had been crying and could cry no more. Hailey's eyes went wide. "What have I done to deserve this day?" She said quietly as she buried her face into her knees.

Something twitched on the ground. Hitsugaya turned his head and faced Hailey.

"Hailey, who's dead?"

Hailey looked at Hitsugaya. She whispered, "To-chan."

"Answer the question."

"Yammi, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Gin, Tousen—"

"And Ichigo," Rukia said.

Hitsugaya turned his head and looked at Ichigo.

"You've done well, Hailey, I'm sorry." Hailey looked at the ground next to Hitsugaya not daring to think about them again. "I guess I'll deal with Aizen since I haven't done anything so far."

"To-chan, don't push yourself!"

"I'm going to fight; you all have suffered too much. Now, give me a kiss for good luck," he said as he smiled.

"Toushirou . . ."

"What happened to To-chan?"

Hailey pecked him on the lips and he walked toward Aizen taking out the blades as he went. "Aizen, you have caused all of Soul Society suffering and have placed permanent scars on the hearts of some people. You will die, here and now and hand over the Orb of Distortion! Sit upon the frozen heavens, Hyourinmaru!" Once again the dragon came out of Hitsugaya's sword and he started fighting Aizen.

There were blasts and explosions and the clinking sound of metal, but neither Rukia nor Hailey paid any attention to them. Rukia looked at Ichigo's cold, wet body and hatred suddenly spread throughout her body.

"You said you weren't going to die. You promised . . . but look at you now. I hate you. I hate you. I hate you. I HATE YOU!" Rukia pounded her weak fists on Ichigo's chest, crying. He had thrown her life away in just a few minutes.

All of a sudden Hitsugaya yelled, "Dragon Hail Flower!" Hailey looked over and Aizen had been stabbed. He was imprisoned in ice, freezing to the core.

From now on, and for the rest of her life, Hailey would never have a family and would be free forever. Maybe she could stay with To-chan in Soul Society and help him with the paper— Hailey collapsed. She had forgotten about being stabbed by Ulquiorra and had lost too much blood.

She, Rukia, and Hitsugaya all woke up in the same 4th Squad clinic room. Their wounds were all patched up and nine swords leaned against the wall. Hailey picked up six of them, hers, Ulquiorra's, Grimmjow's, Aizen's, Gin's, and Kaname's and hugged them. Hitsugaya retrieved his own sword and put his arm around Hailey. She put her head on his shoulder while Rukia had no one. She took hers and Ichigo's sword back to her bed. 'My dream turned into a nightmare. The man I loved has died and I don't' know what to do. I'll never wake up from this dream until he comes back for me. My heart and my sadness are connected, but are filled with two different things. My emotions are crushed . . .'

A week later Rukia and Hailey returned to the Real World with Ichigo's body and explained everything that had happened since Ichigo had become a shinigami to the Kurosaki family. The understood and held a funeral for him the following day. Tatsuki and Orihime were devastated, but accepted the fact that Ichigo was gone and remained calm. It was a sad day for them, but they went on living their lives. Hailey had regained some of her happy-spirited self, but was quiet most of the time. Rukia had helping out at Isshin's clinic to protect the lives of those who could not care for themselves. Hailey frequently returned to Soul Society to visit Toushirou and help out with the paperwork, but for nothing else. The scars of their past stayed forever hidden in the depths of their memory popping at them whenever they were alone, but reminded them of the things they loved most.

Rukia woke up. That had been probably the worst nightmare that she had ever had in her life. Something felt funny in her bed. Slightly . . . warm . . . She looked down and saw that she had wet the bed.

[IchixRuki [HitsuxOC

Thank you for reading!

Hailey's character- Hailey is an orphan because when she was younger she had been abused by her family (mother, father, five siblings). They left her in a cage day and night with chains attached to her wrists and would often open the door allowing her to leave, with the knowledge that her chains were still on, and watch her fall back, restricted to the darkness of her prison. Her parents eventually died and her siblings moved out of their exceptionally high-ranked family and her uncle had taken her in. He had been the best parent that she had known, but he was later executed by the city, accused of stealing. Hailey had been in a big fight when Aizen came to the Real World. He had seen her strength and took her in. He taught her how to release her hollow self and made her an Arrancar. She participated in the fall of Soul Society; but was soon kicked out of Las Noches on account of Ichigo and Rukia taking her in.

Hailey wears clothes that are similar to the Japanese school uniform (a button-up shirt, black plaid skirt, long black knee-highs, and black shoes— a ring with a five petal flower made out of blue diamonds) and two very tattered navy ribbons in her hair keeping them in ponytails— two small ankh shaped things attached to the end of each ponytail.


End file.
